This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To fund new tools to quantitatively evaluate magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and extend cutting-edge technologies to examine multiple sclerosis and cerebral palsy.